In the development and design of nuclear power plants, a prime goal is radiation safety of personnel. Piping and other components of such power plants are typically shock mounted by mechanical snubbers or shock arrestors which permit movement due to thermal changes but limit rapid movement in order to alleviate the danger of components rupturing and possible leakage radiation. Such mechanical shock might be the result of an earthquake, for example. The snubbers used in such a system may never be subjected to earthquake-type shocks over a period of years. Thus, the concern is with the possibility that such a snubber would be unable to perform its function of shock arresting.
As a result of this concern, it is desirable that the snubbers be tested for their ability to dampen shock and to remain mobile. This has necessitated removing or at least partially removing the snubber from its mounting to a test station so that it can be collapsed or extended or otherwise moved according to the specifications of the test procedure required. Such a procedure requires that a technician enter the nuclear reactor area, necessarily exposing himself to radiation levels which can be endured a limited number of times only, and disassembling the snubber mounting system to permit it to be removed for testing. After testing, the snubber would then have to be once again mounted in the reactor. After a limited period of time, the technician will have sustained his maximum lifetime dosage of nuclear radiation, and at that point would then no longer be able to perform such work.
Further compounding the snubber removal operation is the fact that some snubbers are mounted at considerable height or in otherwise awkward locations, thus requiring considerable time for complete removal. Further, some snubbers are quite heavy and thus require more than one person for removal or installation. There is also the danger that an earthquake might occur while a snubber is being removed. Accordingly, a need exists for improving the procedure for testing such motion snubbers, and the present invention satisfies such need.